


Closer

by Kappukeki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kappukeki/pseuds/Kappukeki
Summary: Sam has lost his soul. And clearly his inhibitions. Steamy soulless Moose smut.





	Closer

You’d been watching the tall, handsome stranger all night. The first sighting was when you entered the bar. He was sitting alone in a far corner, sipping on a beer and looking around the place as if in search of something. He’d caught you staring and a sly smirk curled his lips. You quickly looked away, your cheeks flushing at being caught. You rushed to catch up with your friends. It had been their idea to go out. They wanted to celebrate your birthday in style, even though you would have rather stayed at home with pizza and Netflix. You allowed them to have their way, and now that you’d caught sight of this mystery man, you decided that maybe that was a pretty damn good idea. 

 

The next several hours were spent dancing, drinking and laughing with your small group of friends. The first two, a married couple, begged off early stating that they told the babysitter they’d be back before midnight. That left the party down to three, and when your two single friends found “dates” for the night, that pretty much left you on your own. Some birthday. As you sat dejectedly at your table contemplating going home, you felt a presence stepping next to you. When you looked over, your eyes roamed up the tall body of the beautiful stranger you’d notice from afar. Your cheeks flushed, hoping he hadn’t caught you one of the many times you’d been staring. 

 

“This seat taken?” he asked. His voice was like music to your ears. “Ummm….no?” you muttered. You found it difficult to speak in his presence. A wicked grin appeared on his face and he sat down next to you, even though there were several other chairs he could have chosen. Your booze soaked mind had trouble keeping up with what happened next. The man leaned in and whispered gruffly in your ear, his voice slightly slurred. “I’ve been watching you all night. I’ve seen you watching me, too. Seems your friends have ditched you. I think you should come back to my room with me.” His long fingers then touched your shoulder and trailed down your arm. The touch was light, but it caused goosebumps to prickle your flesh. “We can have a party of our own.” You looked at him with wide eyes, sure that this was some kind of joke. “Are you serious?” you ask, needing to know if he was simply toying with you. “As a heart attack.” he responded, grabbing your hand and standing. He stood there looking down at you with piercing eyes and that damn smirk. 

 

You allowed him to lead you out of the bar and down the street to a dingy motel room. The surroundings didn’t matter to you, though. Not when this man had been pawing at your ass the entire walk. The second he closed the door behind you, he wasted no time in letting you know his intent. Strong arms snaked around you and roughly pulled you to his chest. He grinned down at you and licked his lips. “The second I saw you I wanted to know what it would be like to taste you.” He reached his hands under your ass and lifted you to wrap your legs around his waist. Seconds later, you felt the wall against your back, then his lips crashed roughly to yours. He pressed his pelvis against you as his lips left yours and trailed down your neck. Teeth nipped and lips sucked as he moved, sending a series of shivers down your spine. Was this guy for real? You hoped you were not just imagining this.

But when he moved to toss you onto the bed then hover his long, lean body over you with his thigh between yours, pressing against your already damp clothed core, you lost all logical thought. Instinct took over. Your arms moved around his neck and you tried to pull him down for a kiss. He chuckled as he pulled back. “Nah, babe. This is /my/ show. Don’t worry. Satisfaction is guaranteed.” He flashed you a wink, then lifted his shirt off over his head. Your eyes widened as they soaked in the sight of his toned torso. Your tongue peeked out and your eyes darkened when they moved lower and spotted the impressive bulge in his jeans. Another chuckle was heard when he followed your gaze. “See something you like, babe?” he said with a smug grin. You didn’t answer with words, but with your actions. You locked your eyes with his and slid your hand down to brush over the large bulge. He groaned and his eyes closed. It was your turn at smugness. 

 

Not one to be outdone, he gripped your wrists and pinned your hands beside your head. “Didn’t I say this was /my/ show? I didn’t say you could touch me. That’ll cost you.” He roughly shoved your shirt up then shoved his hand under you to unclasp your bra. That, too, was shoved up and immediately his mouth sought out an already hardened nipple. After several deliciously torturous moments, he switched to the other, giving it the same attention. You wanted to touch him, drag your fingers through his beautiful, soft looking locks, but were unsure of how he would react. You hadn’t yet been given permission to touch him. Your body wriggled beneath him, wanting more but not daring to ask. You were pretty sure he’d get to it at some point. He seemed like he’d be thorough. 

 

His lips then trailed down between your breasts and to the waistband of your pants. His tongue poked out, sliding over a strip of skin just above the fabric line, then up and around your belly button. His eyes lifted to watch your reaction and he grinned as he saw the expression of pleasure and anticipation on your face. Before you could process what was happening, he’d unbuttoned your jeans and pulled them off, along with your now soaked panties. The garments were tossed to the floor and his large hands gripped your hips. They rest there for a moment before he moved one hand down to your thigh. Long fingers moved ever closer to your core, intensifying your arousal to new levels. No relief was to be given just yet, though, as he trailed his fingers around your pussy lips, his touch light as a feather. You needed harder contact, more pressure, but you knew that he would give it to you if and when he saw fit. 

 

His fingers then trailed back up your torso, between your breasts and up to circle lightly over your lips. “I bet that mouth is pretty talented.” he said with a grin. “I’d like to see what you can do.” He shifted to straddle your chest then began to undo his belt. He paused unzipping himself and perked a brow as he looked down at you. “You ready for this, babe? I’ve been told it’s a little intimidating.” He chuckled and didn’t wait for a response before reaching in and extracting his mammoth cock. Your eyes widened and your tongue trailed over your lips. You weren’t entirely sure if he would fit...anywhere within you with his massive girth, but you were damn sure going to try. Your eyes locked with his as you lifted your head a bit and swirled your tongue around the tip of him. “Jesus!” he hissed. His fingers tangled in your hair and tugged. “Wrap those pretty lips around my cock, baby. Suck it nice and good.” You were obedient and after flashing a smirk, you slowly slid your lips down his shaft as far as you could. The feel of him stretching your mouth and tapping the back of your throat was intense. You’d never had such a huge cock to play with. It would be a challenge, but you were determined to win. You began to bob your head, sucking him firmly as you worked. Your hands wrapped around him and stroked him in rhythm with your head. You were glad he allowed this, allowed you to touch him. He pushed your head onto him, shoving himself deeper into your throat and making you gag a bit. This did not bother you in the least. You smiled around him, loving how dirty he made you feel while you were choking on his cock. 

 

He allowed himself this pleasure for a few minutes before moving off you and laying back upon the pillows. “Take your shirt off and get over here.” he ordered. You did as told, quickly flinging off your shirt and bra. Now completely naked next to this Adonis, you waited your next instruction. He took a few seconds to let his eyes roam over your form and smiled. His hands reached to grasp your hips and pull you to sit on his chest. Large hands reached to massage your breasts as he spoke his next order. He locked his eyes with you and grinned. “Now, you’re gonna sit on my face.” He moved you to position you to hover inches from his face, your soaked core slightly parted and awaiting whatever he had in mind. “Better hold on, babe. This could be a bumpy ride.” you heard him say with a chuckle as his arms gripped your hips and pulled you to him. 

 

The second his tongue slid over your slick folds, you were squealing. It had been a long time since you’d been with a man and your small collection of toys just weren’t cutting it anymore. The first few swipes of his tongue seemed a little tentative, as if he were testing the waters so to speak. But then it began lapping roughly about. Lips joined in and suckled your clit as his tongue slid over the sensitive nub. You began to feel dizzy and weren’t sure if it was the booze or his man’s expert tongue that caused it. You had to grip the headboard to keep yourself upright when he pulled you harder onto him, burying himself within your folds. The stream of cuss words, moans, whimpers and squeals he pulled from you encouraged him on and he reached up to grasp your ass and hold you to him as you ate your pussy like a starving man. 

 

The pleasure that coursed through your entire being as he fucked you with his tongue was unlike anything you’d ever felt before. This man, whose name you didn’t even know, was making you feel better than any of your exes or flings. Was he even real? The thought that this might be a dream once again weaved its way into your mind. You grinded your pussy down onto his face and felt him growl against your skin, fingers digging deeper into the flesh of your ass. You were quickly climbing the ladder of pleasure and you were certain you wouldn’t be able to hold off much longer. This man was far too good at what he did. After too short a time of that masterful tongue teasing your core, it was over. Your climax crashed upon you like a freight train and you shuddered atop this beautiful man’s face. Your juices spilled out and into his mouth but he didn’t seem to mind. 

He shoved you off him and positioned you splayed out on the bed, all for his taking. He stood next to the bed and kicked off his boots then slid his pants off. This gorgeous, nude Greek god slid up over you and grinned as he straddled your hips. “Now that you’re nice and wet, I’m gonna fuck you so good, you won’t be able to stand for a week.” He roughly parted your legs and gripped his cock. The tip was slid up and down your slit a few times before it tapped against your clit. You were getting impatient now, but he certainly intended to deliver well on his promise. Before you could tell him to just fuck you already, your pussy was stretched wide by his monster cock. He wasn’t gentle as he thrust fully into you, but it wasn’t painful. Very much the opposite. With just that one thrust, you felt your walls already fluttering around him. 

 

He groaned as he began to move within you. His thrusts were hard and fast, working you both quickly toward a glorious crescendo. Your legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper into you. Your hips thrust back against him, matching his rhythm perfectly. Your nails clawed at his back and this seemed to spur him on more. He drove harder and faster into you, his pelvis slapping against your clit with each thrust. Your body writhed beneath him as you began to come undone. Your screams of pleasure as you exploded around his cock would surely be heard by the neighbors. Your nails dug deep enough into his skin to draw several droplets of blood, but still he fucked you into the mattress. After a few moments, he quickly removed himself from you and grasped his shaft. Several hard strokes later and he let go with a loud growl. His hot seed spurted out all over your stomach and chest. 

 

His movements ceased now and he rolled off you to lay on the bed and regain his breathing. You lay there next to him, unsure of what to do now. You heard him take a deep breath then he stood to walk to the small table and pick up his phone. “I’ll call you a cab.” he stated simply, then dialed. It stung a little that he wanted you gone so quickly, but you knew you shouldn’t have expected anything more. You felt dirty, used even. But then realized that you kind of like that and smiled as you began to dress. “Money’s on the table.” he said, heading for the bathroom and you looked up as you pulled your pants back on. “Wait!” you said and you saw him pause for a moment then turn around. “I don’t even know your name.” He chuckled and rolled his eyes a bit. “It’s Sam.” he said simply, then closed the bathroom door.


End file.
